


Apple Pie

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Apple Pie, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Otsubo-san meats an unlikely someone when he just wanted a slice of apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

The little parlor was a bit crowded, and given their difference in size, it was easy to pass each other up. A different thing was when they both spoke in one voice:

 “A slice of apple pie, please.”

 Otsubo looked downward to meet a pair of cat like eyes and both him and the person beside him blinked up at each other.

 “Oh, I’m sorry, but we seam to have only one slice…” the cashier said with a forced smile, scratching the back of her neck. “Would one of you like it, or…”

 “You can have it, if you want…” Otsubo offered, being as nice as he could. Of course, he would like a piece of his favorite pastry right after a tiring practice, but it was fair to be kind and at least offer.

 The shorter male however only got flustered, opened his mouth to answer, before looking down, obviously uncomfortable. Otsubo saw his fingers twitch nervously on his sides and couldn’t help but stare in confusion.

 “You…can have it…” the shorter spluttered finally and before Otsubo could react or offer again, he was already walking towards the glass doors, his red jacket swooshing behind him. From his spot at the counter, the Shuutoku captain could see the short blond walk up to someone taller and with a lot more presence than him, who was waiting with his hands in his pockets on the street outside. Otsubo saw the shorter of the two plant his face in the other’s chest, as he was asked something. After a few exchanged words, the taller of the two, looked up at the glass doors of the little shop, straight at Otsubo, and the third year captain could swear he was being death glared.

 What ever the situation out side was, the taller of the two ( who Otsubo would remember with that unruly bed hair and red sports jacket ) was about to walk towards the glass doors, but the shorter pulled him along the sidewalk, obviously still flustered.

 “Um, would you still want the apple pie, or…” the cashier asked again, but Otsubo shook his head. He suddenly didn’t feel all too hungry…

**Author's Note:**

> Now i understand what it is like to write a drabble. I seriously don't know why this is so short, but the idea came to me so suddenly, I wrote in the span of 10 minutes xD Still, i hope you enjoyed it none the less and I hope it sparked your imagination! x3 Seriously, Kenma-chan is just so cute and Otsubo-san is such a gent.


End file.
